Pink and Blue
by Rectilinear
Summary: Ash and Misty, after having a fight, are thrown out of the camp by Brock. What will happen between the two now? but, why are they having a gender talk? peep in to know more. Pokeshipping One shot.
**_Please Review._**

Ash, Misty and Brock had come back from a town. It was too late by then. So, the trio decided to setup a camp near the forest.

"Come on! Guys it's done." said Brock, the Pewter city gym-leader, now 23. He had setups the tent as well as cooked the dinner.

He called up Ash and Misty for the dinner, but they didn't responded. So finally, he went to them.

"Hey guys, don't act like babies. You are grown up now." He said to Ash and Misty, sitting apart from each other after having a terrible fight.

"Ok, tell me why you were fighting?" he asked.

"I was not fighting. It's him who fights." Slammed Misty, in disapproving Brock.

"Ok, Ok, calm down." Said Brock, trying to cool her.

"Hey, do you mean that I fight her? You called me quarrelsome?" Ash interrupted

Brock's mouth felt open and he slammed his head with his hand, tired of them and said, "I didn't called you that."

"Hey you are in my team or his?" Misty, sitting on a branch of a tree, demanded an answer.

"Don't you dare stupid girl, he's always been on my side." Said Ash

"You called me stupid, huh?" Misty boiled in anger, she came down and went to Ash and hit him on head hard.

"Ouch!" Said Ash and they started all over again.

Now, Brock started crying. He was poked up. He couldn't hold his anger, "You both sat here. I am going. None of you will get dinner today. Don't come into the camp. Did you hear that!?" he slammed and busted like a volcano in anger and went back.

Misty went somewhere and Ash was starring her in surprise. Soon she returned, with two mats in her hand. She spread one mat onto the ground and gave other to Ash. Ash still stared her.

"What?" said Misty "Haven't you seen a mat?" she said

"I have seen it." claimed Ash.

"So take it." She said

"Why are you giving it to me?" he asked

"You prefer to sleep on the grass, huh?" she taunted. Ash got irritated. He clenched his teeth.

"Or…" she continued "You don't like the blue color of the mat? Want mine? Its pink and I know you like pink. You are girlish." Her eyes narrowed and she taunted her again.

"Girlish, huh?" repeated Ash

"Or a girl or may be…" she said, grinning, teasing him.

Ash Shouted, "What do you mean!" she kept on laughing.

On hearing Ash, Brock shouted from the tent, "Ash! Let me sleep."

"what's your problem?" asked ash, spreading his mat several feet away from Misty's

"You!" she replied

"Me? Well, I think you have gone crazy." He said

"Yeah, May be you're right. I would thank the god that I am crazy and not wild like you." she replied

"Huh, it's better to sleep than talking to you." ash completed and both laid on theirs mats, away from each other.

Meanwhile, Ash heard a howl of a huge, wild and dangerous Pokemon and he got frightened.

"MMMMMM-MMisty?" he whispered

"Why did you prefixed so many M's?" she asked

"Did you hear something?" asked Ash, ignoring her question.

"Yes. Your MMMMMMMMM" she yawned

"Don't do this." Said Ash

Then Misty replied, "I think you are afraid of something, I already told you that you're girlish." She yawned again

"let's sleep together." Suggested Ash

"what?" Misty turned back to see his face with her eyes wide opened. "are you out of your mind?"

"No, but.." he continued "I saw many bug- types here." Ash was very cunning. He knew how to make Misty Frightened

"Really?" Misty shouted and dragged her mat close to Ash's not at even 10 cm away!

"Ah.. Misty isn't it so close?" he asked

"You have issues in everything." She said

"well, tell me what do you like?" suddenly, asked Ash

"Why should I tell you?" she said

"Just like that." He said

"Mmm.. Troubling you."

"What I have done to you?"

"Nothing. Just like that." Replied Misty

"Any specific reasons?"

"Because I just want to have a talk with you."

"Talk. But why? I think you hate me."

Misty punched him slightly and said, "come closer."

Ash blushed and said, "Why Misty? What do you want to do?" and she raised her eyebrow, "No need to turn red. I asked to for your ear. I want to answer you."

Ash got closer and turned his ear towards her and she whispered, "I want to tease you so that I could spend enough time with you."

Ash chuckled, "you want to spent time with me? Joke of the year! Bravo."

She hit him with her elbow, "Nothing to laugh."

Ash replied, "well, it's not the subject to laugh. You were telling me this thing in my ear when there was no one near us to listen. We're alone Misty.

This time Misty turned red. Ash teased her, "You wanted me to come closer, huh?"

Misty turned her back towards him and said, "Think whatever you want to."

"I thought you dislike me." Asked Ash

"Shut up ash! How can we hate someone we love?" she answered

"Ops!" she closed her mouth "I didn't intended to say something like that."

He chuckled again, "Now, I got it. You have a crush on me, right? I know how handsome I am"

"Handsome? Huh?" Misty raised her eyebrow in disapproval

"But.. Not more handsome than you." Ash said

"Thanks…Ah, Wait!" shouted Misty "You called me handsome? I am not a man."

"May be but you're definitely masculine. Remember Pink and Blue?" He laughed.

"Drop the gender talk." Groaned Misty and she felt sad

"Sorry Misty." Said Ash, worried

"You keep on laughing." She said, in anger

"How can I laugh if my lovely smile is not with me?" he said

She turned back, "what do you mean?"

"I mean that Ash can't stay alive without Misty. Because I love you." he said

"Really!?" said Misty and both got up and sat.

"One hundred%" said Ash

"And I want to tell you something." Said Misty and continued. Ash stared her. She said, "That I love you too." And she grabbed him against herself. Ash hugged her back.

He got up and took a dead bamboo stick and folded into a ring. He held Misty's hand and made her wear it, he said, "I don't have enough money to buy a diamond ring. So, that's from me. Would you like to become my official girlfriend?"

Misty replied, "You made this and it costs me more than thousands of diamond rings. And yes, I'll be your official girlfriend. Well, how about directly being, Mrs. Ketchum?" she winked

Ash hugged her and carefully kissed her forehead and said, "And I want to tell you one more thing, there are no bug types here." He laughed and ran off.

"Ketchum, you are dead now!" yelled Misty and chased him off.

And Brock yelled from the tent, "LET ME SLEEP! FOR GOD'S SAKE. I'LL KILL YOU BOTH IF I GET DARK CIRCLES."


End file.
